Niño perdido
by Cris Snape
Summary: Andrómeda sólo pensaba en cuidar de Teddy y en superar la muerte de sus seres queridos, hasta que algo ocurrió en el Callejón Diagon y decidió que había llegado el momento de abrirse al mundo. Historia escrita para el reto "Una Generación, un personaje" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**NIÑO PERDIDO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Una generación, un personaje"**__ del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

* * *

—¡Teddy! ¡Cuidado con los árboles!

Si la voz de Harry hubiera sonado más alarmada, Andrómeda quizá hubiera salido al exterior para comprobar que su nieto estaba perfectamente, pero el brujo parecía más divertido que otra cosa. Aún así, alzó la vista un instante y miró por la ventana justo en el momento en el que Teddy hacía un quiebro y esquivaba magistralmente los troncos de los robles que rodeaban la casa. Apenas tenía seis años y ya era todo un experto volando, gracias sobre todo a la insistencia de su padrino por enseñarle.

Andrómeda sonrió y se dispuso a tomarse unos minutos de descanso. No se quejaba, pero cuidar de su nieto en soledad se le antojaba una tarea ardua en algunas ocasiones. Cogió el último ejemplar de _El Profeta_ y le sorprendió enormemente descubrir la principal noticia de los titulares. Durante un instante permaneció inmóvil y sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, hasta que se puso en pie y marchó a hablar con Harry. Él debía saber algo, habida cuenta de la estrecha relación que mantenía con Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Harry, querido —Andrómeda interrumpió las palabras entusiastas que el brujo le dedicaba a su nieto—. ¿Sabes si es cierto lo que publica _El Profeta_? ¿El Ministro de Magia ha presentado su dimisión?

—¡Oh, sí! Creo que iba a hacerlo ayer mismo ante el Wizengamot.

—¿Por qué motivo? No es algo que me esperase.

—Kingsley nunca quiso perpetuarse en el cargo. De hecho, pretendió retirarse hace un par de años, pero la situación aún era un poco inestable entonces y prefirió aguantar un poco más.

—No sabía que estuviera descontento. En mi opinión, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

—Sí, pero prefiere la acción —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Va a reincorporarse al cuerpo de aurores de inmediato. Robards está que trina porque dice que va a quitarle el puesto y no se da cuenta de que lo que menos le apetece a Kingsley ahora mismo es estar al mando.

—Pareces muy bien informado.

—Las noticias vuelan en el ministerio. Además, me llevo bastante bien con Kingsley desde que terminó la guerra. Me ayudó bastante durante mis primeros meses en el cuerpo de aurores.

—Entiendo —Andrómeda miró a su nieto y, aunque no tenía motivos para estar preocupada, sintió cierta inquietud por el futuro del mundo mágico—. ¿Hay algún candidato para convertirse en el nuevo ministro?

—Suena mucho el nombre de un tal Oscar Selwyn. No le conozco personalmente, pero es sobrino de aquel mortífago, el que nos atacó en casa de Luna.

Harry habló con rabia y Andrómeda sonrió y le palmeó condescendientemente un hombro.

—No te dejes llevar por los prejuicios. Conocí a Oscar en Hogwarts. Estaba en Ravenclaw y era muy inteligente, de los mejores de su promoción. Dudo mucho que tuviera algo que ver con los mortífagos, aunque siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de ser un sangre pura.

—Ya veremos —Harry suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Teddy hizo una pirueta y su risa retumbó en los oídos de los dos adultos—. Pienso convertir a su nieto en el mejor jugador de quidditch de todos los tiempos, señora Tonks.

—Mientras no hagas un auror de él, me sentiré satisfecha —Andrómeda agradeció el cambio de tema, aunque no tardó en recordar a su hija y tuvo que reunir todo su valor para no sucumbir ante la tristeza.

—¡Teddy! Dile a la abuela qué vas a ser de mayor.

—¡Buscador de los Chudley Cannons! —Exclamó con entusiasmo el pequeño mientras hacía que su escoba infantil volara lo más deprisa posible.

—Eso último es cosa de Ron. Ya sabe usted lo mucho que le gustan los Cannons.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te quedarás un rato más? Quisiera leer el artículo sobre Shacklebolt al completo.

—Claro. He quedado con Ginny dentro de un par de horas.

Andrómeda inclinó la cabeza y regresó al interior de la casa. En los últimos tiempos había permanecido ajena a gran parte de los acontecimientos que se gestaban en el mundo mágico, inmersa como estaba en la crianza de Teddy y en la lucha contra el dolor que le producía la pérdida de sus seres más queridos, pero quizá fuera hora de abrirse al mundo nuevamente.

* * *

Teddy se aburría. Allí estaba la abuela, más tiesa que un palo y sosteniendo con los dedos una cuchara. Supuestamente se estaba tomando un helado, pero lo que hacía era mirar a esa señora con los ojos entornados y hablar sobre cosas aburridas y sin probar bocado, por supuesto.

La abuela no le había contado muchas cosas sobre la señora Narcissa Malfoy, sólo que era su hermana y nada más. Teddy no tenía hermanos y no sabía si era normal que se trataran así entre ellos, pero el comportamiento de la abuela no le daba buena espina. Estaba bastante convencido de que esas dos mujeres no se llevaban nada bien y, aunque se moría de curiosidad, dudaba mucho que la abuela fuera a contarle algo.

—Si he quedado contigo esta tarde es para decirte personalmente que Draco acaba de comprometerse con Astoria —Teddy se metió una buena cucharada de helado de chocolate en la boca y miró a la señora Narcissa con los ojos entornados. Había visto a su primo Draco una vez y no se llevó muy buena impresión—. Los Greengrass están bien relacionados y quieren celebrar una fiesta de compromiso. Me gustaría que asistieras, Andrómeda.

Así que una fiesta. Eso sonaba interesante. Teddy había asistido a muchas de las celebraciones familiares que tenían lugar en La Madriguera y siempre se lo había pasado bien. Seguramente, una fiesta con la señora Narcissa no sería tan divertida como una fiesta con su padrino y los Weasley, pero seguía siendo una fiesta. Observó a la abuela, preguntándose por qué no le decía que sí de una buena vez, y se sorprendió cuando puso esa cara tan seria.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? Mucha gente se negará a asistir estando el apellido Malfoy de por medio.

—Mis consuegros saben perfectamente a qué atenerse. Con Lucius en Azkaban, nuestra posición no es fácil, pero Draco está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Astoria.

—¿Es ella consciente de los sinsabores que puede ocasionarle la fiesta de compromiso?

—Una pregunta similar me la formulaste cuando te comenté que los chicos habían empezado a intimar y te aseguro que Astoria no ha cambiado de opinión respecto a Draco.

—Es una chica con las ideas bien claras —La abuela probó el helado por primera vez y Teddy sonrió. Ya iba siendo hora. ¡Y con lo rico que estaba!—. Sin duda debes estar contenta con ella.

—Por supuesto. Astoria es justo lo que mi hijo necesita. Estoy segura de que serán muy felices juntos.

La abuela asintió y se quedó callada de repente. A Teddy le pareció que pasaba mucho rato en silencio, pero finalmente enderezó la espalda y miró a la señora Narcissa.

—Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por asistir a la fiesta, pero no sé si podré dejar a Teddy al cargo de alguien.

—Puedes traerlo si quieres.

—Me imagino que los Greengrass querrán una celebración formal. La presencia de niños estará de más.

—Andrómeda, estoy bastante segura de que la fiesta será un desastre y me apetece tener a la familia cerca. Niño o adulto, Teddy es familia.

—En tal caso, tendré que comprarle una túnica en condiciones. No tiene ninguna.

—Si no insistieras en ponerle toda esa ropa muggle, no tendrías ese problema.

—Es lo más cómodo para él. Se pasa todo el día subiéndose a los árboles y restregándose por la arena. No te imaginas la cantidad de pantalones que se ha roto a estas alturas.

La señora Narcissa se rió y Teddy se planteó la posibilidad de que no fuera tan antipática como él se pensaba. Además, la abuela ya no estaba tan seria como antes y parecía de mejor humor. Lamentablemente, empezaron a hablar sobre ropa que era, en su humilde opinión, el tema de conversación más aburrido del mundo. Enfurruñado, intentó reclamar la atención de la abuela para que al menos le comprara otra bola de helado, pero ella le ignoró.

Consciente de que nadie le haría caso en un buen rato, procuró encontrar algo que le sirviera de distracción y, después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, vio a ese precioso gatito correteando por la calle. Era muy pequeñito y parecía realmente ansioso por tener un amo. Puesto que Teddy llevaba milenios intentando convencer a la abuela para que le comprara una mascota o para que al menos dejara a su padrino que lo hiciera, se puso en pie y se fue detrás del animalito.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt supo que sería auror cuando tenía nueve años y presenció en vivo y en directo en arresto de un delincuente que montó un auténtico caos en el Callejón Diagon. Tuvo que esforzarse muchísimo hasta alcanzar su objetivo, pero el día que patrulló las calles del mundo mágico por primera vez se sintió inmensamente feliz. En los últimos años habían tenido lugar una serie de acontecimientos que le apartaron de su sueño de la infancia, pero después de devolver a su comunidad un poco de la estabilidad perdida, retomaba su preciada labor.

Apenas habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que se reincorporara al Departamento de Aurores y en realidad no había tenido ocasión de hacer nada útil. El mundo mágico atravesaba una temporada de lo más pacífica y su única intervención consistió en poner paz entre dos señoras de mediana edad que iniciaron un duelo mágico para conseguir hacerse con el último ejemplar del libro más reciente publicado por Rita Skeeter. Kingsley había suplicado por un poco de acción y esa tarde se encontraba con un caso peliagudo entre manos. No había magia oscura de por medio, ni brujos peligrosos dispuestos a poner en peligro la seguridad de los magos y brujas de Inglaterra, pero la desaparición de un niño siempre era un asunto grave.

Cuando acudió a la llamada no sabía que el niño en cuestión era Teddy Lupin, hijo de sus antiguos compañeros de la Orden del Fénix, ahijado de Harry Potter y nieto de Andrómeda Tonks, aquella mujer que tanto había perdido y que tanta fuerza había demostrado tener.

Pese al espanto presente en su mirada, la señora Tonks mantenía la calma. Kingsley se acercó para tomarle declaración y miró de reojo a su acompañante. Narcissa Malfoy no le despertaba demasiadas simpatías, aunque entendía que Harry hubiera intercedido por ella ante el Wizengamot. Reconocía que hacía falta un gran valor para enfrentarse a Voldemort y mentirle de la forma en que ella lo hizo. No creía que se mereciera ir a prisión, pero sí se alegraba de que su marido hubiera sido condenado por sus crímenes.

—No sé qué ha podido pasar —Le explicó Andrómeda. Su voz se mantenía firme, pero las manos delataban su estado de ánimo—. Salimos a tomar un helado en compañía de mi hermana y Teddy desapareció.

—¿Es la primera vez que ocurre algo así? ¿Ha pasado antes algo parecido?

—Teddy es un niño obediente. Nunca se despista cuando venimos al Callejón Diagon y permanece cerca de mí. Algo ha debido atraer su atención, aunque… —Andrómeda se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Cree que es posible que se lo hayan llevado?

—No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, pero considero más probable que se haya despistado y ande perdido. Preguntaremos a todo el mundo si lo ha visto y seguramente demos con él enseguida. No tiene motivos para estar preocupada.

Andrómeda asintió y se aferró al brazo de su hermana. El gesto sorprendió incluso a Narcissa, aunque nadie hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Kingsley hizo un par de preguntas más y después se reunió con sus compañeros para ponerse manos a la obra. Aunque había pretendido protestar antes de abandonar el cuartel, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Harry se uniera a la búsqueda. Era el padrino del niño y su presencia podría ser un estorbo más que una ayuda, pero también era un cabezota y un buen auror y tenía buen olfato, así que no podían prescindir de su ayuda.

* * *

Ni siquiera quería plantearse la posibilidad de que a Teddy le hubiera pasado algo. Estaba dispuesta a darle un fuerte abrazo en cuanto apareciera y después echarle una buena bronca. El chiquillo no podía darle esos sustos, por Merlín.

—Vamos a sentarnos mientras esperamos.

Era Narcissa. Se habían reconciliado un par de años después de que terminara la guerra, pero Andrómeda nunca había podido evitar ser fría con ella. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se fue de casa y las pérdidas sufridas por culpa de los mortífagos no hacían que quisiera ponerle las cosas fáciles a su hermana. Narcissa fue la que más interés puso en esa reconciliación, la que entablaba contacto más a menudo y la que más sapos y culebras estaba tragando y Andrómeda pensaba que era lo justo. Después de todo, no había sufrido tanto. Su esposo y su hijo estaban vivos, tenía su mansión y buena parte de su fortuna. Incluso había pensado que el destino había sido cruel con la hermana que menos se lo merecía, pero esa tarde sus defensas se habían quebrado. No sabía dónde estaba Teddy, que era lo único que tenía. Si lo perdía a él también…

No, no debía pensar en ello. A Teddy no le iba a pasar absolutamente nada. Aquello no era más que una travesura y lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar en un buen castigo. Y mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar aferrarse a su hermana porque, después de todo, a ella también la conservaba. Mientras tomaba asiento la miró y por primera vez en muchos años vio a la antigua Cissy, la niña coqueta y delicada que encandilaba a todos y que ocultaba una gran fuerza de voluntad detrás de su apariencia frágil.

—Cuando Draco tenía ocho años se escapó —Dijo Narcissa al sentarse frente a ella. Le había cogido las manos y Andrómeda no hizo nada para apartarse—. Lucius tenía ciertos negocios que no viene a cuento mencionar y solía visitar partes del Callejón Diagon que a mí no me gustaban. Mi hijo admiraba mucho a su padre, ya lo sabes, y aquel día decidió ir tras él. Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba, pero no tardó en aparecer.

—¿Lo encontró tu marido?

—No. Yo misma fui a buscarlo. Estaba tan asustado que se le quitaron las ganas de desobedecer.

Andrómeda agradecía los esfuerzos de su hermana por mantenerla distraída, pero no se sentía mejor.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido este niño? A lo mejor debí buscarlo mejor antes de llamar a los aurores. No puede estar muy lejos.

—Ellos sabrán que hacer. No tardarán nada en encontrarlo, ya lo verás.

No quería decirlo porque la posibilidad podría hacerse más real y porque Narcissa aún no era su confidente, pero las palabras se le escaparon.

—Si le pasara algo… No sé qué haría, Cissy.

No tendría que haber utilizado el diminutivo cariñoso que fue tan común durante la infancia. Los ojos de Narcissa parecieron llenarse de lágrimas y le apretó con fuerza las manos, demostrándole todo su apoyo y, quizá, su cariño.

—No le va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo, Andy.

Podría haberla abrazado en ese preciso instante, olvidando todo aquello que las había mantenido alejadas en el pasado, pero un grito infantil interrumpió el intercambio de palabras y Andrómeda Tonks tuvo que girar la cabeza para ver a su nieto acercándose corriendo. Traía el pelo de un llamativo azul eléctrico y sonreía ajeno a las preocupaciones que había ocasionado.

—¡Mira abuela! ¡Un gatito!

—Teddy.

—He tenido que perseguirlo mucho rato, pero lo he cogido. ¿A qué es bonito?

Andrómeda se puso en pie, aliviada y enfadada a partes iguales, y envolvió al niño en un fuerte abrazo. A duras penas logró controlar el llanto y no escuchó el maullido de protesta del animal que era aplastado entre la abuela y el nieto.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Teddy? Te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes andar solo por ahí.

—Quería coger al gatito. Es pequeño y está solo.

Andrómeda miró al bichillo y fue a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz profunda y grave de uno de los aurores.

—Lo hemos encontrado cerca de la salida del callejón. Se ha despistado un poco persiguiendo al gato, pero está bien.

Era extraño ser consciente de que Kingsley Shacklebolt ya no era Ministro de Magia. Antes no había pensado en ello, pero el auror que tenía delante había renunciado al poder para dedicarse a su auténtica vocación. En ese momento sonreía y miraba a Teddy con afecto y Andrómeda se dijo que bien podría preguntarle por los verdaderos motivos que le impulsaron a abandonar su puesto al mando de la comunidad mágica.

—¿Puedo quedarme con él, abuela? —Teddy le mostró a animal nuevamente. Resultaba bastante adorable—. Es muy bonito y está solo.

—Ya veremos, Ted.

—¡Porfiii!

—He dicho que ya veremos —Andrómeda se puso en pie y agarró la mano del niño. Curiosamente, no le instó a deshacerse del gato—. Por ahora nos vamos a casa. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, jovencito. Muchas gracias por encontrarlo, señor Shacklebolt.

—Siempre es un honor cumplir con el deber —Kingsley inclinó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo a Teddy—. Suerte con el gato, chaval.

—¡Gracias!

El auror se alejó. Andrómeda lo observó con ojo clínico, fijándose en sus hombros anchos y en su porte elegante, y tuvo que agitar la cabeza cuando Narcissa le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Qué me dices, Andy? ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Teddy se estaba comportando bastante bien. Era el único niño que asistía a la fiesta y, aunque era evidente que se aburría, no había hecho ninguna trastada. Todavía. Su nieto no era un crío travieso, pero no le gustaba estarse quieto durante tanto tiempo y definitivamente las túnicas le parecían un incordio. Ya se había pisado los bajos unas cuantas veces y tenía que sacudir los brazos cada vez que quería coger algo para retirarse las mangas. Andrómeda podría haberle dado unas cuantas instrucciones para instarle a comportarse como un pequeño sangre pura, pero estaba convencida de que a su Nymphadora le hubiera gustado mucho más verlo así.

Por lo demás, la fiesta de compromiso de Draco y Astoria se estaba celebrando en la residencia de los Greengrass. En otro tiempo, la mansión Malfoy hubiera dado cabida a una recepción multitudinaria y la prensa hubiera hablado durante días del evento, pero en los tiempos que corrían todo era muy diferente. Aquella casa no era tan grande como la de su hermana, pero bastaba para dar cabida a todos los invitados. No estaban todos los que hubieran ido en cualquier otra circunstancia y sin embargo eran muchos más de los que Andrómeda hubiera esperado.

Pese a que Draco parecía en su salsa, de Narcissa no podía decir lo mismo. Eran muchos los que la ignoraban sistemáticamente y después de dar una vuelta por el salón sin intercambiar más de dos frases seguidas con nadie, acudió junto a su hermana y Teddy, quien en ese momento estaba sentado en una elegante silla y se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras.

—Me apuesto lo que sea a que la fiesta no te gusta mucho —Narcissa le guiñó un ojo al chiquillo.

—Es un rollo. No puedo correr, ni salir al jardín, ni jugar con los elfos. Mi padrino siempre me deja que juegue con Kreacher, aunque sea un gruñón.

—¿Sabes que en mi casa tengo dos elfos domésticos? Puedes venir cuando quieras a conocerlos; prometo que te dejaré jugar con ellos.

—Me temo que eso sería un grave error —Andrómeda hizo un gesto para que su hermana se sentara a su lado—. Teddy suele atormentar al pobre Kreacher.

—¡No es verdad!

—Siempre le tiras de las orejas, cielo. Eso no es agradable.

—¡A él le gusta!

—¿Por qué no vas a saludar a tu primo Draco? —Intervino Narcissa, mirando de reojo a su hijo—. Seguro que encontrará tu túnica preciosa.

Teddy se abstuvo de expresar su opinión respecto a aquellos ridículos ropajes. Se puso en pie de un salto y salió corriendo como una exhalación, esquivando magistralmente a todo el mundo. Narcissa se descubrió sintiendo la necesidad de tener un niño en casa. Quizá Draco pudiera darle nietos pronto, o quizá Andrómeda pudiera visitarla en la mansión.

—Debo reconocer que temía que la fiesta resultara ser un fiasco, pero creo que va bastante bien —Comentó la mayor de las hermanas—. Sin duda, los Greengrass han sabido manejar perfectamente la situación.

—Mi futuro consuegro es un hombre muy diplomático —Narcissa se hizo con una copita de vino de duende—. Cualquiera diría que no ve bien el futuro matrimonio de su hija con Draco.

—Trabaja al frente del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Que su nombre se vea mezclado con el de un mortífago podría no beneficiarle.

Narcissa la miró como si pensara que aquellas palabras habían sido demasiado directas, pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Sabía que lo que su hermana estaba diciendo era verdad y lamentó nuevamente que Lucius se hubiera empecinado en seguir a aquel maldito mestizo.

—Me imagino que a Astoria le habrá resultado difícil convencerle para que aceptara a Draco, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que su hermana se fugó para casarse con el hijo de otro reconocido mortífago.

—Seguramente pretendía evitar un escándalo —Andrómeda sonrió, recordando lo que su propia fuga supuso en el ámbito familiar. No había sido fácil tomar esa decisión y había sufrido mucho al tener que alejarse de sus seres queridos, pero había merecido la pena compartir su vida con Ted. Miró a su nieto, quién charlaba animadamente con Draco. El chico no parecía muy cómodo, quizá porque no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños—. En cualquier caso, después de esta noche el señor Greengrass no podrá renegar de su unión con los Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, señoras.

Nuevamente Kingsley Shacklebolt las interrumpía en una conversación. Andrómeda no se sorprendió porque fuera a saludarlas puesto que ya lo había visto rondando por el salón. Sin duda estaba allí en calidad de antiguo ministro. Había tratado bastante al señor Greengrass y no invitarlo hubiera supuesto una descortesía.

—Buenas noches.

—La felicito por el compromiso de su hijo, señora Malfoy. Conozco a Astoria desde pequeña y he de decir que es una gran muchacha.

—Muchas gracias, señor Shacklebolt. Me place que haya podido asistir a la celebración.

—No podía faltar. El señor Greengrass y yo estamos unidos por una gran amistad.

Aunque estaba siendo cortés, también dejaba a las claras que no estaba en la fiesta por los Malfoy. Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias y la incomodidad se hizo patente en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Si me disculpa, iré a asegurarme de que Astoria y mi hijo estén bien. El pequeño Teddy lleva demasiado tiempo con ellos.

Quizá ese trabajo le correspondiera a Andrómeda, pero no hizo nada para detener a su hermana. En realidad, ella sí encontraba agradable la compañía del auror. De forma inconsciente lo comparó con su Ted y llegó a la conclusión de que apenas tenían cosas en común.

—Veo que su nieto no le ha dado ninguna importancia al incidente del otro día.

—Está usted en lo cierto. Pese a que le castigué por alejarse de mi lado sin decir nada, está contento porque finalmente le permití conservar la mascota.

—Suponía que algo así ocurriría —Kingsley sonrió de medio lado—. En cuanto vi al niño con el animal en brazos comprendí que nadie podría quitárselo. Estaba decidido a quedarse con él.

—Teddy puede ser un poco testarudo si se lo propone, aunque me he asegurado de que se haga responsable del gatito. Espero que esta situación le sirva de aprendizaje.

—Seguro que sí —Kingsley miró de reojo al niño, pero enseguida se centró en Andrómeda—. Usted se encuentra bien. ¿Cierto? Parecía muy alterada cuando nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagon.

—Lo estaba. Me preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo a mi nieto, pero si él está bien no hay motivos para que yo esté mal.

—Por supuesto —Kingsley carraspeó y pareció un poco nervioso de repente—. Quizá no sea el momento más oportuno para hacerle esta proposición, señora Tonks, pero quisiera saber si me permitirá invitarla a un té en los próximos días.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Considero que sería agradable mantener una charla con usted. Recuerdo que cuando formábamos parte de la Orden del Fénix siempre me pareció una mujer inteligente y una buena conversadora y me pregunto si podríamos quedar para intercambiar opiniones.

Andrómeda estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente. Pensó en Ted, en lo injusta que fue su muerte y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que él se había ido mucho tiempo atrás y quizá merecía la pena terminar de abrirse al mundo. No sabía si estaba obrando de forma correcta o incorrecta, pero finalmente aceptó.

* * *

Narcissa sugirió que Teddy podría quedarse con ella mientras acudía a su cita con el auror Shacklebolt, pero Andrómeda prefirió dejarlo al cargo de Harry. El niño se sentiría mucho más cómodo con él y seguramente ni se daría cuenta de su ausencia.

Harry se había quedado a cuadros cuando le confesó que iba a tomar el té con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero no hizo preguntas. Incluso Andrómeda estaba sorprendida, pero no pensaba echarse atrás. Llevaba mucho tiempo viuda, Shacklebolt era un hombre agradable y ella se merecía una segunda oportunidad. O lo que fuera aquello, porque de momento esa cita distaba mucho de ser algo romántico. Andrómeda dudaba mucho de que un té diera pie a algo más y realmente no necesitaba la compañía de un amante, pero no le vendría nada mal tener amistades. Teddy cada vez estaba más grande y ya no requería de tantos cuidados como antes y ella podía hacer algo más que estar pendiente de él, ahogándose en su dolor.

No se atavió con sus mejores galas, pero se arregló bastante habida cuenta de que sólo era miércoles por la tarde. Estaba un poco nerviosa y se sentía fuera de juego. ¿Cómo debía comportarse? Hacía tanto que no salía a solas con un hombre que se le habían olvidado muchas cosas. ¿Y si metía la pata? ¿Y si era incapaz de hablar tranquilamente y todo acababa en desastre?

Por suerte, Kingsley fue puntual. Andrómeda le esperaba en El Caldero Chorreante y no tuvo mucho tiempo para plantearse más dudas. Él la saludó con una sonrisa y juntos caminaron hasta uno de los locales del Callejón Diagon mientras hablaban sobre el calor que estaba haciendo aquel verano en Inglaterra. Sólo cuando se hubieron acomodado y ya disfrutaban de un delicioso té con pastas, Andrómeda planteó aquella cuestión.

—Me sorprendió muchísimo que presentara su dimisión como Ministro de Magia, señor Shacklebolt.

—Aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario, la política nunca me ha interesado demasiado. Acepté el puesto porque la guerra fue muy dura para todos y consideré que podría ayudar a la recuperación de la Inglaterra mágica, pero no tenía intención de permanecer tanto tiempo al mando. Hice todo cuanto estuvo en mi mano para lograr la estabilidad y reconozco que me siento aliviado. Me gusta mucho más ser auror que ministro.

—Creo que hizo usted un buen trabajo. Sólo espero que su sucesor demuestre tan buen tino. ¿Qué opinión le merece el señor Selwyn?

—He tenido ocasión de hablar con él en numerosas ocasiones y me parece un buen candidato. Tiene unas ideas bastante interesantes para modernizar el sistema económico del ministerio.

—¿No le preocupa el hecho de que en su familia haya mortífagos condenados?

—En absoluto. Muchas familias de sangre pura tienen ese mismo problema, pero no hay que juzgar a la gente por su apellido sino por sus acciones. Oscar Selwyn es un hombre inteligente, bien preparado y con un proyecto interesante sobre la mesa. No formo parte del Wizengamot, pero todos saben que cuenta con mi apoyo.

—Reconozco que en los últimos años no he estado al tanto de asuntos políticos.

—La crianza de su nieto la ha mantenido ocupada —Kingsley se puso extraordinariamente serio—. En su momento tuve la oportunidad de darle mi más sentido pésame, pero permítame que lamente nuevamente las pérdidas de su marido, su hija y su yerno. Al señor Tonks no tuve ocasión de tratarlo demasiado, pero Nymphadora y Remus eran dos personas extraordinarias. Encuentro que su nieto se parece bastante a ella, por cierto.

—Sí —Andrómeda podría haberse sentido invadida por la nostalgia, pero se encontraba cómoda intercambiando opiniones con ese hombre—. Teddy es igual de inquieto que su madre y es metamorfomago. También tiene muchas cosas de Remus, no se crea. Es afable y le gusta estudiar.

—Eso me sorprende. Creí que era demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse en los libros.

—Supongo que todos guardamos sorpresas en nuestro interior.

—¿Y qué hay de la licantropía? Sé que no es hereditaria, pero en estos casos siempre surgen dudas.

—Teddy no se transforma, aunque tiene ciertos rasgos lobunos. Le ocurre lo mismo que a Bill Weasley. Supongo que le conoce.

—Mantengo una relación muy estrecha con todos los Weasley, sí.

—Pues en tal caso supondrá que a mi nieto le gusta mucho la carne poco hecha y siempre se pone nervioso en las noches de luna llena. Es entonces cuando más echa en falta a sus padres.

—Debe ser duro crecer sin ellos.

—Al menos nos tiene a mí y a su padrino. Harry se está portando realmente bien.

—En el trabajo no hace más que hablar de él. Su cubículo está lleno de fotografías y dibujos de Teddy Lupin.

Andrómeda soltó una risita. En alguna ocasión se preguntó qué ocurriría con su nieto cuando Harry tuviera sus propios hijos, pero tenía la certeza de que nada cambiaría. Adoraba al niño y lo veía como algo más que un ahijado.

—Le advierto que Harry llevará muy pronto a Ted al cuartel. Lleva mucho tiempo insistiendo y no podrá negarse mucho más.

—Le recibiremos con los brazos abiertos. Quizá podamos convencerle para que se una al cuerpo.

—No se ofenda, señor Shacklebolt, pero yo prefiero que no lo haga —Kingsley se rió y su acompañante se sentía un poco más cómoda a cada segundo que pasaba—. Prefiero que se plantee otras opciones antes. Como el quidditch.

—El quidditch está bastante bien, aunque personalmente lo odio.

—Yo también.

Se miraron a los ojos un instante y Andrómeda Tonks sintió que todas las dudas que la invadieron un rato antes se disipaban. Kingsley era un hombre agradable y ella no necesitaba más que eso para dejarse llevar. No sabía qué le depararía el destino y no necesitaba averiguarlo por el momento.

—En tal caso, no la invitaré a ver un partido.

—Podría optar por una cena. Hace mucho tiempo que no visito un buen restaurante.

—Pues yo conozco un par de sitios que podrían ser de su agrado. Si usted quiere, creo que podría conseguir mesa para este mismo sábado.

—No le diré que no, aunque antes debo encontrar a alguien que se quede con mi nieto.

—Si tiene problemas, podría acompañarnos.

—No surgirán problemas, señor Shacklebolt. Haga esa reserva y veamos qué pasa.

Kingsley asintió y, después de apurar su té, pidió otro más. Conversaron durante horas y cuando Andrómeda volvió a casa, sintió algo que llevaba mucho tiempo adormilado en su interior y que sólo salía a la superficie cuando se trataba de Teddy.

Felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
